


Again, Everyday

by Spring_Daydream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Medicinal Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, Temporary Amnesia, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: “Not as high as I could saw on those anesthesia high compilation video but you couldn’t recognize me and you were asking for your husband when he was just in front of you”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Again, Everyday

Jihoon finally opened his eyes after fighting against his massive headache. He was immediately met by a blinding light and the overwhelming scent of hospital. He let his eyes rest a bit while trying to remember why he ended in a hospital bed. The only thing he could remember was hugging his husband before nagging his son who was running down in the stairs, wanting to show his last drawing to his dad who just came back. But everything was blurry, too much happened in such a short amount of time.

_"Youngjae ! What did we say about running in the house !"_

_"Stop running or you will get hurt baby"_

Jihoon winces as he remembers with a lot of pain the fall of his son and all the screams, he also remembered that he ran away from his husband’s arms to catch his son and as he did his right arm began to throb. He groaned as he saw a cast on his arm. He sighed. Great, now he has a massive headache and an arm in a cast. Jihoon was too busy to try to lift his arm unsuccessfully to notice that someone entered the room.

_Who’s that ?_

“How are you love? The drugs are still hitting you hard isn’t it ?” The man helped him to get in a seated position, positioning pillows behind him. Jihoon wanted to protest but his mouth was too dry to talk, who was this man calling him love? Only _his husband_ could call him love.

“I sent Jeonghan and Youngjae home so he could take a bath and bring back his colored markers. Youngjae really want to decorate your cast to cheer you up.”

_Youngjae ! Right my baby fell as well_

“Youngjae’s not hurt right ?” he managed to say with difficulty, the man in front of him seemed to notice it as he took the water bottle on the table and helped him drink.

“No bruise at all, you caught him before he could hit the floor, but he did cry a lot when he saw you unconscious. They should be back in an hour or two so you can rest a bit more baby.” 

He felt instant relief at the news but something in his mind was hinting that something, _someone_ , was missing. Suddenly he remembered.

“Where’s Soonyoung? “

The man in front of him quirked his eyebrow slowly brushing Jihoon’s bangs away from his forehead, trying to feel a fever but Jihoon was quick to get away from his hand.

“You don’t have a fever, are you still under drugs? The doctors said you will be a bit high from the anesthesia but you seem okay.” The man said with a worried tone and somehow Jihoon is trying to not melt to his look.

“You’re not my husband”

The man in front of him looked surprised before taking his left hand in his,

“What are you talking about Jihoonie ! Your husband is right here! I’m here” 

He looked nothing like Soonyoung, well maybe a bit he doesn’t remember but something in his head is screaming Soonyoung. All of this makes his head dizzy. Soonyoung doesn’t have silver hair, the last time he saw his husband he’s pretty sure he had black hair or was it ? But he looked a lot like Soonyoung. His eyes were a bit red and swollen he noticed but it did look like Soonyoung’s. Jihoon looked at their intertwined hands before noticing a small detail.

“Don’t lie. You don’t have a wedding ring” he said with an accusing tone but he felt squeezing himself the hold, not wanting to let go.

“Baby, yours got damaged weeks ago so I gave you mine. I sent it to repair before I went to my business trip and-” He played a bit with the ring decorating Jihoon’s left hand before rotating it showing the engravement to Jihoon “Look it’s your initials engraved in this one, you know that your real ring should have Kwon Soonyoung initial on it baby.“

Jihoon felt his headache getting more intense, everything was getting blurry and the room began to spin.

“D-dizzy, I want to sleep” he closed his eyes as he felt a hand cup his face, immediately leaned on it. It was reassuring, familiar.

“You need to rest Jihoon, don’t fight the drug”, Soonyoung said with a calming voice

 _Ah, this voice is Soonyoungie’s_ , Jihoon finally relaxed at the thought of his husband.

“Soonyoungie must be worried” Jihoon said as he let the other man kiss the top of his head and take place on the bed,

“Extremely. I was so worried baby” Soonyoung remembered the chaos after the fall, the scream, the stress, trying to calm down his wailing son, the anxious ride to the hospital, the wait. Everything was horrible but it was a relief it was now done and ended only with a cast.

“He said we will get married”

“You’re already married to Soonyoung” Soonyoung chucked,running his thumbs back and forth on Jihoon’s cheek,

“I want to get married to Soonyoung everyday”

“Oh really ? I'm sure he will like that too. Proposing to you everyday”

“Sounds like a dream” Jihoon heard Soonyoung laugh and it only confirmed the fact that the man was indeed his husband.

“Do you need me to sing our song to help you sleep?” Soonyoung proposed only to be answered by a small _Eung_.

“You’re such a baby Jihoonie”

“Don’t call me baby only-”

“Only _Soonyoungie_ can call you that I know baby.” Soonyoung said as he kissed his temple,

“I love you Soonyoungie”

  
  


When Soonyoung woke up, he saw his son on the hospital bed with Jihoon, happily drawing on the cast of his papa while humming a song. His husband and Jeonghan were talking and from time to time they would react to what Youngjae would say or draw. The stress was slowly going down as he silently watched them.

“-And here it’s daddy’s favorite cake next to the Mister Tiger” the kid pointed with the uncapped marker before making a few strokes to draw one more layer of the said cake. 

“Won’t the tiger eat daddy’s cake?” Jeonghan said with a laugh “Daddy can’t fight back Mister Tiger because he’s a human. Mister tiger could easily eat daddy too”. Soonyoung pouted at the realization that Jeonghan is a _traitor_. 

“No Mister Tiger and Daddy are friends so they will share with us, right papa ?” _Right Youngjae ! Mister Tiger and Daddy are friends because I’m a Tiger._

“Should I bake a cake when we’re going home then sweetheart ? I’m sure that you and daddy deserve a cake” Jihoon asks as he looks at his son on his lap, pecking his nose when Youngjae looks up. But the toddler pouted and soon after he tried to suppress a sob,

“Papa is still hurts… I’m sorry Papa I shouldn’t have run in the stairs, i-it’s my fault that you’re hurt now” he said, stretching the last word as he turned back to hug his father and start wailing in his neck. The only thing Jihoon could do is to pat his son’s back with his vacant hands, putting the other without reach of him not wanting to worsen his injury.

“It’s okay baby, the most important thing is that you’re fine” he said trying to calm Youngjae, taking the tissue that Jeonghan offered to wipe off the tears and snort forming on his son’s face. “You're really like your daddy, aren’t you my little crybaby ?” he laughed when Youngjae tightened his hold around his neck, as a form of ‘I’m not a crybaby’. 

Jihoon then looked at his husband, lighting up as he saw him awake. He smiled at him before stretching his hand “And here is my second crybaby”

Soonyoung suddenly felt like crying, Jihoon is alright, he’s fine and he remembered.

_He remembered him._

“I didn’t cry” Soonyoung pecked the crown of his son's head before kissing Jihoon.

“Really? because I still remember when you called me to watch Youngjae you started to cry on the phone.” Jeonghan said with a grin patting the still sobbing kid,

“Hyung!” Soonyoung glared at him only to be answered by a shrug and his hyung sticking his tongue out. Soonyoung mirrored him as he wrapped his arm around his husband.

“It’s okay I love my two cry babies” Jihoon closed his eyes as he leaned against his husband while hugging Youngjae. _Ah Home._

On the ride back to home they were mainly asking Youngjae what he felt like eating, planning to order delivery when they will reach home. They bought a cake while Youngjae fell asleep in the back seat. While they were stuck in the traffic jam, Jihoon was playing with Soonyoung’s wedding ring on his finger, rotating easily as the ring was slightly big for his thin finger. 

“You know you woke up before Youngjae and Hyung came back and you were pretty high on anesthesia” Soonyoung said as he looked through the rearview mirror his son, 

“You joking right”

“Not as high as I could saw on those anesthesia high compilation but you couldn’t recognize me and you were asking for your husband when he was just in front of you” Jihoon gasped as he looked at his husband,

“God, I’m sorry Soonyoung “ Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand to kiss it gently before looking at him,

“No you were all cute baby plus I have a surprise for you” Soonyoung double checked twice the road and it looked like they would move for another couple of minutes, he opened the glove box before taking a small box. 

“I took a detour this morning before coming home because I got a notification that they repaired it, all brand new” 

He looked at Jihoon before opening the box revealing his now repaired wedding ring,

“Jihoon I can’t really kneel down now but will you marry me again ?”

“We’re already married Soonyoung” Jihoon said with a blush but with an unconcealed smile, 

“Well you did said when you were high you wanted me to propose to you everyday so we can get married everyday baby” Soonyoung said with a grin and laughing at his now red husband. “Come On baby, I need my answer before the car before us start moving”

“Yes Soonyoung I do” He said before kissing his husband, letting him take his own ring off his finger to replace it with his ring. Soonyoung then gave him his ring to Jihoon, with a smile he put the ring on his husband’s finger “Now we’re stuck together” Jihoon said with a cheeky smile

Soonyoung only smiled back, “For a long time I hope” 

“For a long time… now drive”

**Author's Note:**

> Messy as always but I hope you enjoyed this work 'v'


End file.
